Why did I hesitate?
by xXxpenguinxXxobsessedxXx
Summary: Ok, basically Ari takes Kate from her appartment and it is up to Gibbs and the team to save her. Short summary sorry i am really bad at them!
1. Chapter 1

Kate's POV

I woke up this morning and I could feel that something was wrong, like I was being watched… I remember when I was stupid enough to be caught by Ari; I literally walked into it! I can't believe I was that stupid!

I whipped my head round suddenly at the sound of something falling on the floor.

"Hello Caitlin" His voice sent a shiver down my spine but I tried not to show it, but the smile on his face told me I did.

I saw my cell phone; it was just behind him… I knew I could reach it; I just needed an opportunity…

"What do you want?" I asked him sending him a death glare at the same time.

"What do you think?" HE replied

"Oh I don't know… Gibbs? 'Coz see, you got the wrong apartment, obviously geography was not your strong suit" I mocked him

"Hmm, I played nice last time Caitlin, this time my patience is thinner," He threatened.

I just glared at him, I didn't have much time, I needed my phone. I could make it if I was quick.

I had to try.

I ran for my bedroom door, I almost made it to the phone, but he spun round pushed me to the floor pinned my wrists to the ground and pulled out a gun.

I hit my head against the floor in frustration.

Looking into his eyes I saw the anger, he pushed to gun into my temple and I winced at the pain.

"Don't mess with me darling, it won't turn out well for you." He whispered "Get up" He continued and I complied. "Now, do I need to tie you up or will you be a good girl?" He was so patronising. I just smiled evilly at him.

"Thought so," He said. "Where's your phone?" He asked. When I didn't respond he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me to him "Where is your phone?" He said again this time emphasising each word.

I looked at the table and he followed my gaze. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He picked up my phone with his free hand and dragged me towards the door of my apartment.

What was I doing? I am an ex- secret service agent and I'm letting me take me from my home. This was going to stop…

I broke his grip on my hand and punched him in the face. I hit him repeatedly until he blocked one of my shots and through me across the room, I hit my head on the wall and I could feel that unconsciousness was inevitable, but I fought.

I tried to attack him again but he was too fast, he blocked me and hit me across the face sending me to the floor. I tried to get up but my arms failed me and I fell back down.

Ari crouched down beside me; "see, if you had behaved this wouldn't have happened." He smiled at my feeble attempt to stand up again. I scowled at him and recoiled from his touch.

My vision was darkening, I tried once more to stand up, I got to my feet, shaking, I started to back away form him but I wasn't quick enough, he once again reached for my arm and pulled me close to hit body. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, my vision went black…

I was at his mercy…

OK hope you liked it!! Please read and review xx 


	2. Chapter 2

(GENERAL POINT OF VIEW)

"Arghhh…" a soft moan escaped her throat and the unconsciousness slithered out of her.

She tried to put herself into a sitting position. Looking around the room she was in, she realised there was only one door in and out, no windows, probably a basement and it was dirty and small.

"Bloody Terrorist" She moaned to herself.

The door opened.

Ari walked in.

"Glad to see you awake Caitlin" He said, walking over to her.

She stood up and tried not to back away from him as kept coming towards her. He stopped when he could feel her breath upon his cheek. He smiled at her and brought his hand to her face, she recoiled at his touch.

"Don't be like that," He said softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I will kill you, the next chance I get, I promise." She told him, trying not to stare back into his eyes, trying to avoid his stare, his deep brown eyes that called out to almost holding her to the spot that she stood.

"Ever asked yourself why you didn't the first time?" He watched as her face dropped, fear crept into her eyes.

Ari couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers, she struggled violently and slapped him hard across the face, she made a dash for the door, but he was upon her before she had a chance to reach it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted off the ground. She kicked him but he did not let go.

"What the hell do you want?" She screamed at him.

"All in good time my dear," He said throwing her to the floor, walking to the door he said: "I knew I was right about you Caitlin"

Leaving her to wonder what he meant by that he slammed the door and left in a pitch black room of thought


	3. Chapter 3

(GENERAL POINT OF VIEW)

Back in MTAC, Gibbs was furious, Tony was pacing and McGee… well, McGee was doing everything he could to keep out of Gibbs way.

Suddenly Gibbs cell rang; it was Kate.

"Kate? Where are you Damn it!" He shouted into the phone

"Sorry Caitlin is a little busy at the moment Agent Gibbs"

"Haswari? You bastard! What have you done to her?"

"Nothing yet, but here is my problem… I need to speak with you, alone … that means no back up, no sig, or any other type of gun or weapon… and obviously I can't come to you…"

"You hurt her and I swear"

"What Gibbs? You'll kill me? I am not afraid to die"

"Yeah? We'll see about that"

"Yes we will, I assume that you already have a trace set up on Caitlin's cell… and in that case I will see you soon." With that Ari cut the call.

Ari walked over to Kate, who had been listening to the call, with a piece of silver duct tape across her mouth. He quickly pulled it off, she tried her best not to yelp at pain.

"I am sorry about that Caitlin, but I wouldn't have had to do it if you were not so stubborn" Ari mocked

She kicked him in the groin.

"I'm sorry about that Ari, but I wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't such a bastard" She retorted.

She saw the anger rise in his eyes and instantly regretted her action.

'Baiting a terrorist … great one Kate' she inwardly scolded herself.

He suddenly wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her to her feet. She struggled to breathe, as he pulled her close to him.

"how many times do I have to tell you Caitlin…I've played nice, but im bored now…" he whispered emphasising his point by punching her in the stomach, releasing his grip on her neck and letting her fall to the floor.

She coughed a few times and held her stomach as he crouched down beside her.

She stared back at him, hatred in her eyes but Ari did not miss the fear that tried to conceal itself.

He once again was over come with the urge to kiss her. He acted upon his impulses once again. Quickly straddling her, pinning her wrists to the floor and pressing his lips roughly against hers in a matter of mere seconds.

She struggled underneath him.

He broke away, stood up and looked her up and down.

She felt sick.

"I can't wait for Gibbs to put a nine mm hole in the front of your head" She stated, voice barely above a whisper.

"That's not very nice…" He said in a mock hurt tone. "Besides, it is I who is planning on doing the shooting" He made his way out of the room, not before he heard Kate cry: "NO! Don't you touch him you BASTARD!"

'Strange' he thought, 'that's just what he said about her'. Opening the door, he left the room to the sound of Kate's almost silent sobs.

- - - - -

OK there we go.

3rd chapter done …

please let me know how you think it is going!

Thank you to CatandNCISObsessed for pushing me forward with this.

Anyway yeah … hope you enjoyed it .. I will try and update soon… reviews help me type faster (hint hint) hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Ari had been in touch with Gibbs about half an hour after he finished the first call. He told Gibbs to meet him at Fifth Avenue on the south side of town, Gibbs was there, Ari wasn't.

His cell rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"Gibbs, its Kate"

"Kate? Where are you, where's Ari?"

"He's here Gibbs, he wants me to tell you that now he knows you wont try anything and that you're alone, you need to come to us for real."

"Where?" He asked, he heard a disturbance on the other side, it sounded like people shouting whilst covering the phone, eventually Ari came on the line, "Hello Gibbs, meet us in 20 minutes at 657 fletchers road."

"Ari? Where's Kate?"

"She's here, by the way, don't forget to come alone." He cut the connection.

Smiling, he looked down at Kate, she had tears in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried to bat them away they would not go… much to Ari's enjoyment.

"Aww, Caitlin, you need to have a little more trust in me"

"Why would I trust a terrorist?" She retorted

"I am not a terrorist, how many times do I have to tell you before you realise?"

"If you aren't a terrorist why did you kidnap me?"

"So many questions, just relax, Gibbs will be here soon"

"You relax, the sooner Gibbs gets here the sooner I get to kick your ass"

He knelt down beside her and leant in close to her face. "You haven't got the balls" He whispered into her ear.

She lifted her knee into his groin at lightning speed. "Now nor do you" She said.

He slammed his eyes shut, it took a few moments but he recovered…

"You know Caitlin, you really are not very smart… I am stronger than you bigger than you and hell of a lot smarter…yet still you chose to bait me?"

"I never was good with authority" She retorted

"You're going to have to learn quickly then," He said striking her across the face and pulling her hair back to make her look at him. "unless you want to carry on like this? You don't want to carry on like this do you Caitlin?" When she didn't respond he pulled her hair tighter. "Do you Caitlin?"

"No" she whispered.

"Good Girl, now seeing as you have proved that you cannot be trusted, I regret that I am going to have to cuff you darling" He said enjoying the look of utter hatred in her eyes.

---NCIS---

When Gibbs arrived he saw Kate and Ari straight away. He had one arm around her neck.

"Nice of you to join us." Ari said. "Throw your gun to the floor then sit down by that wall." Ari said pointing to the wall behind Gibbs.

Gibbs complied.

Kate made eye contact with the marine, watching his blue eyes she knew he had a plan. He signed something to her when Ari wasn't looking. 'Diversion' if she wasn't mistaken. She was so glad he'd taught her a few phrases just for situations like these.

She smiled at him in response; she knew exactly what to do.

He saw her smile and hoped she knew what she was doing… and that she didn't get hurt.

She spun around in Ari's grip and head butted him, he recovered faster than she thought he would and backhanded her to the floor where he kicked her in the stomach, he was about to kick her again when a shot rang out through the building…

_**(OK so I know Kate doesn't actually know sign language but it was for the good of the story. By the way, in the chapter which could very well end up being the last one … do you want Kibbs, Tate … or nothing really romantic to happen?? Please let me know what you think)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs watched Ari fall to the floor as he holstered his 'back up gun'. He hit the terrorist in the shoulder, the other one this time.

Kate was still on the floor, he moved over to her but froze when he saw her coughing up blood. He moved her hand that was covering her ribs, without any objection from the woman herself, and felt for anything unusual… he came to the conclusion that the bastard terrorist had broken one of her ribs that in turn had punctured her lung!

Just as he was about to call DiNozzo he realised that Ari as gone, he must have slunk off when he was busy with Kate who's breathing had become laboured by now. Inwardly cursing himself and realising that he would pay the price later he dialled 911 and told them the situation he then continued to call Tony and tell him to be on the look out for a terrorist as well as that he had Kate.

Kate was drifting in and out of consciousness, Gibbs was getting worried, he kept trying to talk to her but all her would get in response were a few mumbled words that he could not make out. Finally, the ambulance got here. They wasted no time in getting Kate to hospital, Gibbs rode with them, clutching tightly to Kate's limp hand.

Meanwhile back at NCIS….

Abby was pacing in her lab when McGee walked in.

"Where are they Timmy?" Abby asked voice breaking slightly

"I don't know Abs, I'm sure they're ok" He tried to comfort her but the honest truth as that he was just as scared as she was.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Gibbs? Is it you? Where are you? Is Kate ok? Are you ok? Why aren't you back yet?" Abby asked all of these questions in one breath.

"Yes, Bethesda, …she could be better, its not life threatening but they're keeping her over night, im fine, were staying overnight here to keep an eye on Kate… does that answer your questions Abs?" Gibbs asked

"What? Why are you at Bethesda?" She continued.

"I'll explain later, tell McGee to get here as soon as possible, until then I need you to run a trace on Ari Haswari though everything we have not tried. I have to get him Abs." Gibbs hung up.

He walked back into Kate's room to see her asleep. He was relieved for a moment until he saw her face contort in pain as she thrashed about in the bed, he ran to her side and called her name, when she didn't wake up he gripped her shoulders and called again: "Kate!"

Her eyes flashed open, she saw Gibbs and tears cascaded down her bruised cheeks as she began to cry. He leant over her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He wont ever touch you again Katie, I'll never let him near you again, I promise." He soothed.

She gripped hold of the back of his shirt: "Don't leave me Gibbs," she begged

"Im not going anywhere" He whispered into her hair.

It took a few weeks for Kate to get back to normal, she wasn't arguing as much with DiNozzo and was not as patient with McGee at first but as the weeks went on she gradually became herself again.

Gibbs kept a close eye on her though, almost to close an eye for Tony's liking. They had been out in the field all day and Gibbs had not let her leave his side once. It was strange Tony thought, but quickly dismissed the idea as Gibbs had told him if he wanted his job he better start doing it and not staring at them.

It was almost the end of the day, Kate and Gibbs were packing up and getting ready to leave whilst Tony and McGee finished off the last of the days paperwork.

The boss headed out of the bullpen quickly followed by Kate whose hand subconsciously found its way into his, both agents looked down for a minute before realising where they were and subtly pulling away. As they entered the elevator they felt sure that they had not been discovered. They did not see the exchange of money between Tony and McGee that the two agents had wagered on weeks earlier…

_**(OK so there you have it… Done… Complete… Finished! Finally!! Please let me know what you think.… Is this the right place to end it or not?…**_

_**Sorry to all the Tate fans but there were more votes for Kibbs and also after long deliberation I have decided that Kate and Tony's relationship in my opinion is more like brother and sister and so with that in mind I think that it would be wrong for me to involve them sexually.)**_


End file.
